1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous pedal for a bicycle and, more particularly, to a luminous pedal for a bicycle that works by means of the differential ratio of a first and a second gears to produce enough electric power for stable illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A luminous pedal for a bicycle is published on Taiwan patent Gazette with publication No. 530806. The luminous pedal for a bicycle comprises a pedal body, a spindle, and reflection plates. The pedal body includes a frame having an anterior part at one end and a posterior part at another opposite end. The two sides of the anterior part and the posterior part extend and connect with each other to form lateral parts respectively. A central seat is formed between the anterior part and the inner surfaces of the lateral parts. A space is formed within the anterior part and opens to outside. A track is formed on the outer surface of each lateral part. A cover is provided for covering the opening of the space and is locked. The cover with a hole aligns with the central seat. Each lateral part includes a lateral plate extending between the flanges of the anterior and the posterior parts. The lateral plates are provided with recessed notches for passing wires at its top end and bottom end near the space respectively. A -shape frame is provided for surrounding the three sides of each lateral plate and a track is formed between the lateral plate and the flanges of the frame. Two free ends of the cover are disposed against the ends of the frame. The bottom of the space of the pedal body has small notches at two ends thereof near the opening. The -shape cover has corresponding protrusions that are disposed on one surface facing the pedal body for engagement with the notches respectively.
The pivotal spindle is disposed within the central seat and one end thereof protrudes by the hole of the cover. The part of spindle that corresponds to the position of the space is surrounded by a circular permanent magnet that is disposed with a coil seat at the external surface thereof and the coil seat is adhered to the inner surface of the space. The coil seat is spaced from the permanent magnet in a preset distance.
The reflection plates are inserted respectively into the tracks of the lateral parts of the pedal body. The reflection plate is fixedly provided with a plurality of luminous elements. Each luminous element is in electric connection with the coil seat, so that the electric power produced by the coil seat can be transferred to each luminous element for lightening the luminous element.
According to the description of the luminous pedal for a bicycle mentioned above, electric power can be produced only by the coactions of the coil seat and the permanent magnet as a result of the rotation of the spindle and the produced electric power is provided to each luminous element for illumination. However, the coil seat cannot store the produced electric power. Thus, the luminous elements can be lightened continuously only when the pedal body is turned continuously to produce electric power via the cooperation of the coil seat and the permanent magnet. Bicycle riders may stop stepping on the bicycle pedals because they have to slow down the speed of their bicycles or even stop the bicycles when they are in front of a red light or get into a traffic jam. Or they don't have to step on the pedals when they are riding on the downhill section of a road. Under these conditions, sufficient electric power cannot be produced continuously because bicycle riders stop stepping on the pedals and accordingly the permanent magnet fails to work with the coil seat. Consequently the luminous elements will be lightened intermittently or even stop lightening. If the pedals stop rotating, the luminous elements will also stop lightening and fails to perform warning function.